A hot day
by Arcadia Mahler
Summary: What Prussia and Austria do on a hot day. Lots and lots of yaoi, kind of funny, based off of Vassalord doujinshi "Signal"


**A hot day**

* * *

><p><em>So hot…<em>

"_Gott Verdammt, Preußen…" _Austria huffed, he wiped the sweat off his skin, leaning into the sheets, he pulled his glasses off his face, wiping his hair back, wishing his hair wouldn't fall apart.

"Nn… Prussia!" Austria snapped up, his sweaty body pushing back into the sheets.

"Kesesese…" Prussia hissed, licking the pale mans neck, nibbling his sensitive throat ever so slightly.

"This is too damn… _ho-ot!"_ The Austrian whined.

Now, lets go back a bit.

It was hot.

Very hot.

Lying-around-like-a-lump-fry-an-egg-on the-sidewalk-dry-out-the-grass-kill-the-flowers-too-lazy-to-make-breakfast-because-it-will-get-warmer hot.

Austria had stretched out on his bed, fanning himself with the silk fan he was given by Japan all that time ago, he was _panting_ it was so hot. He was too hot too even play the piano.

It was so hot, Austria wasn't playing the piano.

That shocked even Austria.

He sighed.

"Verdammt… why is it so damn hot!" he whined to himself, waving the fan quickly and avidly.

Austria _hated_ the heat, with a passion.

He preferred a cool calm afternoon.

Not… _this._

Austria looked down at his wardrobe.

He sighed.

Slowly, he unbutton his silk shirt, he had already removed his coat and vest, as well as his dress shirt, assuming he could pull off keeping just a silk shirt the sunny day was beginning a fight to prove him wrong.

"Ugh…" he groaned, sighing unhappily, extremely agitated by the heat.

Austria pulled off his shirt, exposing his thin lean chest.

If you asked him, Austria wouldn't say he was in shape, he didn't have six pack abs, but he had a thin stomach and had a muscle build that suited him just fine.

Austria began fanning his abdomen, wishing the heat would go away, the wind would pick up, or maybe it'd rain.

Nope. Just hot, sweltering weather.

Austria sighed.

"_Go-oott!"_ he groaned, he just wanted something cold!

Austria lied back, he wanted to take a cold shower, but he knew how much money it cost to take a bath regularly, and he wasn't one to overspend his water bills.

"Maybe I can just sleep it off…" he said.

Austria moved, and shuffled, and scooted, and shifted and budged and shoved and pushed and pulled.

It was _Impossible _to get comfortable.

Austria sighed.

"Maybe if I…"

Austria looked down at his pants.

Worth a try.

It was the only thought that went through his heat numbed brain.

Slowly, he began to remove his pants, lifting his thick denim slacks off his body, without a second thought, pulled his underwear off with it, lying completely naked.

He padded against the sheets, rolling on his stomach.

"Mm…" he moaned. "Finally…"

Austria rested on the cool side of his pillow, drifting into a dazed sleep.

Almost a few minuets later, or even less than that, Prussia decided to pay a visit to the loud Austrian, he wondered exactly how _he _just might be combating the heat.

"Specs?" he asked. "Oh Speecs~!" he cheered singsong.

Nothing.

"Dammt…" Prussia muttered.

With no response, Prussia ran towards Austria's room, he figured he might be out, so why not wait for him to get back? Maybe he could surprise him when he got back…

Without a single hesitation, Prussia bound into the room, jumping squarely on the bed…

Which is how we got here.

Austria jumped back, a million bad things ran through his mind as an intruder swept into his bed. As he looked up he spied the oh-so familiar Prussian icy blonde hair, and relaxed.

Then enraged.

"GILBERT! G-Get out of my b-bed!" Austria had the embarrassment of realizing he was completely naked when the Prussian bound in.

"Morning Specs~" Prussia replied. "Damn, what are you doing in bed? Its damn hot out! Why would you sit in a bunch of blankets!"

Austria covered his body before Prussia could come to the daft realization that he was completely naked.

"Get out of my room!" Austria replied haughtily, "No one invited you in!"

"No one _didn't_ invite me in." Prussia replied, wiping so sweat off his forehead. "C'mon Austria it's freakin ho-ot!"

Without thinking, Prussia grab the sheets, thinking he could drag the Austrian out of bed.

"Don't you have something cold to eat? Like a-"

"Prussia stop!"

The two froze.

Prussia looked over Austria.

Other than glasses and hair gel, he was completely naked.

"Stop looking!" Austria yelled.

"But there's… so much to see…" he replied, grinning goofily.

Austria covered himself with the bed sheet, this would be one of the only times he regretted tucking in the sheets under his bed so tightly.

"L-leave me alone." he stuttered out.

"Too late for that." Prussia replied.

He wrapped his arms around Austria, pushing him down.

"W-wha-! Prus-! Mm!" Austria stuttered out his embarrassed words as he felt a tongue probe his open mouth.

"Smh!" he murmured before he was pushed back.

"Mm…" Prussia moaned.

Austria broke the kiss, but it left him too flustered to snap.

Prussia grinned.

"Maybe ya got the right idea… takin' off all your clothes." Prussia said.

Suddenly, Prussia threw off his black tank top, exposing his ripped six-pack abs, as well as his finely muscled chest.

Austria blushed, he couldn't help admire the strong mans body, he always wished he was fit… well why'd it matter! He was a pianist for Christ sake…

Prussia kissed down Austria's neck, kissing softly, licking the spot if he heard a moan. He nibbled the area where the neck and shoulder met.

"A-ahh…" Austria moaned.

He would be all against this, complaining and snapping a Prussia, he would reject all of this, go and take a cold bath even.

If it wasn't _soo damn hot! _

"Mnh…" Prussia muttered sinking his teeth in slightly, but not painfully.

"Ah!" Austria gasped, he really wasn't hurt, but he was panting in the heat.

"P-Prussia… I-It's so hot…" Austria muttered deafly.

Prussia looked up at Austria violet eyes, they were filled with heated lust.

Austria grabbed his chin.

"Cool me down."

Prussia grinned.

Slowly, he began to lick up his neck, the man moaned loud, holding absolutely nothing back, he felt dizzy, he wanted to keep going, his mind was fried by he heat and everything was too fast for him to comprehend.

"With pleasure." Prussia whispered.

The man kissed him deeply, the two moaned, grinding their sultry bodies together as much as possible. He broke the kiss, both catching their breath for one second, before Prussia closed it again, slipping his tongue in Austria's mouth, feeling the warm cavern of his mouth.

"Nn" Austria moaned.

_His tongue is so hot…_

Both began to push and fight against each others tongues, struggling for dominant role of the fight, Austria gave his best, but Prussia won, pushing the man down, he broke the kiss shortly, and began trailing down his chest, stopping at the sensitive pink nubs on Austria's chest. He licked the nipple softly, Austria twitched at the sudden attention.

"G-Gilbert…" Austria stuttered. "AH!"

Suddenly, Prussia sucked harshly, at the same time playing with the matching. He grinned hearing Austria elicit a moan, finishing his teasing of the area, he reached down between Austria's legs, and grabbed his member.

"It's hot here too huh?" Prussia asked.

Prussia heard no response, Austria grit his teeth, knowing what Prussia wanted was a lustful moan.

Prussia scowled, irritated.

He shifted his hand upward, and began stroking and rubbing Austria slowly.

Nothing.

"Fine." Prussia murmured.

He grabbed tightly and began jerking fiercely up and down Austria's member.

"Nn-AH!" Austria almost jumped at the sudden quick pace, he blushed, covering his moans quickly, falling back into the pillows, grabbing the sheets tightly. Prussia gripped the very tip and began rubbing with his thumb, smiling as Austria held back poorly, he felt liquid trail down his finger, and pulled away, slowly, he brought his fingers to his backside.

Prussia probably would have asked Austria's permission, or if he was ready, but the heat had completely hazed his mind, the lust didn't make it any better, and he pushed his first finger in with out so much as a blink.

"Ah!" Austria moaned, to be honest, he was out of it as well, aroused as he was, it really was too damn hot, he began to move up and down, Prussia slipped in a second finger and Austria began too look more uncomfortable. Slowly, he angled himself nicely as he slipped in his third finger. A tear formed in the corner of Austria's eye as he kissed it away, kissing his sensitive neckline softly.

"Ahhn!" he gasped suddenly, twisting his body suddenly as Prussia hit a very sensitive part of his body.

Prussia grinned at the sound, and shifted his fingers rapidly at the source of Austria's pleasure.

"Yaa!" he moaned awkwardly.

"Inside… It's hot in here too." Prussia said.

"G-Gilbert!" Austria snapped, trying so hard to be serious.

"Relax." Prussia replied, he let Austria lie back, he grabbed his inner thigh, and began thrusting his fingers repetitively and deeper into the Austrian.

"Ngh…" Austria moaned, biting his lip. "Fu-Ah!" he snapped.

Austria wiped the sweat from his brow, he fell back, his body, especially his member was throbbing at the attention.

Prussia leaned down, kissing his nose softly.

"Are you close?" he asked, still running his fingers in and out of Austria.

"I-I c-cant l-la-ast!" he panted out. "P-Prussia!"

"Tell me what you want, Roderich." Prussia replied. "Say it."

"I… I wanna…" Austria looked at Prussia. He blushed. "Please." he said. "I want to come, Gilbert."

Prussia grinned, Austria was whining a bit as he shifted his fingers, now missing his sensitive spot on purpose.

"L-let me c-cum Prussia!" he said.

Prussia used his free hand to squeeze Austria's member.

"Ngh!" Austria hissed, his heat fried brain to slow to comprehend stopping Prussia.

"Not yet." Prussia said.

Austria looked up, tears forming in his eyes again as Prussia pushed him on his back.

"Not till I do." Prussia said.

Austria looked at Prussia, he didn't notice the lust burning in his scarlet eyes, as well as the want, his face was a bit flushed, he was clearly hot, and was sweating too.

"G-Gilbert…?" he asked.

Prussia suddenly slammed into his body, full force, entering and sheathing himself completely in Austria's backside.

"Ha! Ah! Haa!~" Austria panted trying not to scream out in pleasure. He suddenly tightened up, Prussia's member pushed in deeper, clawing at his pillow.

"Calm down." Prussia hissed.

Austria nodded, he grabbed the pillows, shifting himself around, he collided with Prussia's hips. Prussia shoved himself inside deeply, kissing Austria's neck, he curved his hips slamming right into Austria's sweet spot.

"HAA! F-Fuah! NnGhh!" Austria grunted and moaned, arching his back directly into Prussia's ready hips, he began to shift into a pattern the two both trying to speed up, deeper, faster, harder, more!

"AH! P-Prussi-ahh!" Austria hissed, curling his toes, twisting his body to the side, looking for a good angle.

"Prussia… Prussia…" he whimpered.

Prussia smiled, he wiped his forehead, sweat dripping down, he trusted more, there sweaty bodies ran into each other, their skin slapping with friction and heat. Slowly, he hesitated to grab Austria's member, he smiled seeing the brunette get wide eyed, feeling his hand squeeze him tightly. Prussia leaned down, kissing Austria's forehead, he wiped his sweaty lover, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"R-Roderich…" Prussia whispered. "L-lets… come together…"

He kissed Austria deeply, moaning sweetly.

"N-no!" Austria suddenly said. "Not yet, d-deeper!" he cried, he lifted himself, kissing Prussia's chin he pushed himself on Prussia's member, he shuddered, twitching and groaning, he gasped.

"Ah!… Ah… Nnnnh!" he whined, moaning as he finally climaxed, he orgasm right into Prussia's chest. The two slowly panted, Prussia wiped off his cheek, the sweat covered his sex filled body, they parted, Austria's hair was splayed all over his face, he looked exhausted, panting harder, he looked up at Prussia, his violet eyes burned with lust. Slowly, he calmed down,

His violet eyes meet with scarlet.

"Dammit Prusssiaaa! You made it wooorse! Now I'm waaay to damn hooot!" Austria snapped. "Now I'm all sticky with sweat!"

Prussia looked down.

"S-sorry…?" he said.

Leisurely, Prussia spread Austria's legs apart. Fluid dripped down his thighs, the sticky fluid covered Prussia's hand, he leaned downward.

"Nn?" Austria asked.

"It's quite sticky…" Prussia said.

Gradually, Prussia licked the Austria's thigh, slurping the fluids up softly.

"Augh!" Austria cried out suddenly, Prussia licking and slurping near his member, flicking the tip slightly, slurping and licking deeper.

"P-Prussia! Now your going waaay to faaar!" he hissed, whining loudly.

Little by little, Prussia lifted his body, until he was staring face to face with Austria.

"Do you hate it?" he asked.

Austria pouted, he shifted, sitting up in his bed, lifting the sheets over his body.

"OF COURSE I DON'T HATE IT YOU IDIOT!"

_The story of a hot day._

**~End~**

* * *

><p>Review? :3 <strong>110/12 AN: It's been a while since I looked at this story, I may or may not write another for what Austria and Prussia do on a cold day.** **Or maybe another pairing**... (Oh me and my dirty mind...)


End file.
